


Lover 情人

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 盧赫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>夏天結束得太快了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover 情人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/182572) by Silly Little Sparrow. 



> 授權：

　　那時剛剛步入夏季，他在巴黎遇見她眺望塞納河。她的頭髮在風中飛揚，隨而繚亂落於肩膀，散落在寬鬆的薄絲綢禮服上。他在想自己是否應該走過去，咄咄逼人，威脅她、嚇唬她。他是否應該為他的主人捕獲她、用攝神取念窺探她的秘密。他是否應該殺了她。

　　然而，他悄悄走了過去。她聽見他的，他知道，儘管她沒有轉身。她雙眼依然遙望遠方，映照出下方深深的河水，隨著清風去到遙遠的地方。他覺得自己無法這樣捕獲她，她心不在此，他無法以肉身觸碰。他看向她雙眼凝視的地方，卻看不見她。

　　很長一段時間，他們一動不動站著，相對無言。直到鐘聲在塞納河緩緩敲響，她蘇醒過來。他不知道自己想從她身上得到甚麼。或許，一下點頭以致謝。一下認出而顫抖，一下恐懼的呼吸。但他失望了，她只是飄遠，融化在溫暖的夜晚中，就像被吞噬了似的。

　　幾個星期以後，回到倫敦，她的手指游走於書間。在對角巷開完業務會議後，他走進一家小小的店鋪。他眼下看見她了，在空氣中感覺到她的柔軟。他移到她身旁，搜索她觸碰的同一個書櫃。他們尋找一本薄薄的綠皮書時，她的手指刷上他的手，溫柔真實得令人吃驚，傳送音符掠上他背脊。這次她轉過身看他，他發現自己無法移開目光。他的手停在她的手附近，他們小小的手指肌膚相接。

　　他看出她眸裡的困惑，但並不理解。他開始細想以他的手蓋上她時會感覺如何，堅硬覆蓋柔軟，經驗覆蓋天真。但她迅速鬆開了綠皮書，在他有所行動前離開了店鋪。只是後來那天晚上，他思緒徘徊不得入眠之際，他明白了。他的夢零散充斥著琥珀色的眼睛以及轉瞬即逝如願的觸碰，儘管記憶在醒來就失去。

　　他在第二天回到同一家店，但她不在那兒。取而代之，他去了散步，在凋零的樹木下沿著湖邊小徑走。西邊出現一抹人影，當他認出那容貌，他懷疑是否只是夕陽下的海市蜃樓。赫敏‧格蘭傑，他首次這樣道，任由字符從唇邊墮落，想看看它們會奏出何等音色。她看見他就停下來了，然後慢慢走向前。

　　她小心翼翼向他問候。他可以在她的臉上看出她的想法。他是她的誰？她同學的父親？在魔法部工作，向統治者低聲建議的傲慢男人？他是最殘酷的主人的左右手、她的敵人、她的夢魘、她的死亡嗎？最終，她選擇徹底視他為另一樣東西，更加無窮恐怖的東西。

　　晚上好，馬爾福先生。她的聲音清澈，就像她的小嘴般純潔而甜美。

　　他從手提箱裡拿出一個包裹，遞給她。我想你昨天遺落在書店了。卡爾維諾是偉大的作家，我不想你因為我而錯過。

　　她的猶豫不決溫柔又新鮮。拿去，他敦促道。我不會傷害你。現時的他說著許多事，許多他們雙方都不確定的未知領域。她小小心心步向前，琥珀色的眼睛凝視著他。她伸出手抱起書本，儘管雙手都無法拿走或者抽走它。相反，他的手滑過她的，握著她的手，拿著包裹。她沒有縮手，於是他沿著光滑白皙的皮膚去到她的手臂，在風中飛揚的長長而濃密的頭髮底下，輕輕摩挲她的下頜。

　　他們維持了這種姿勢片刻，時間靜止，靜止在她琥珀色的眼睛中。當他親吻她，音樂再次顫抖了靈魂。

　　她視他為一個男人。

　　第二天他們在同一個地方見面，隱匿於世。他以一吻迎接她，這次她熱切回應，將手捲入金色的髮間。你相信我嗎，他在她白皙脖頸旁喃喃道，感覺到她點了點頭。

　　他指引她隱去行蹤來到秘密空地——由柔軟的青草，翠綠的樹木，厚實的陽光構築而成。他鬆開她，褪去長袍攤在地上，將她放在上面。他在她身邊躺下，告訴她，今晚月滿金黃，如果她覺得冷，記住要提醒他。他告訴她，她很漂亮。她微笑著問他他想得到甚麼。

　　他的唇貼上她的代替回答。一隻手來到她雙腿之間的甜美，令她發出輕嘆。他讓她坐起來，從她肩膀處提起她寬鬆的裙子，驚嘆她年輕的身體在寂靜的光芒下泛起粉色。當她貼近他，迎向他時，他顫抖了，更加牢牢地壓向她。他的衣服是束縛，他盡數脫去。這次是第一次，他溫柔對待她，衝撞她的深處，盤繞纏緊，升騰，直到他們兩人在黑暗中叫了出來。

　　事後，她赤裸躺於他懷中，清涼的風將他們吹乾。她的目光從他身上移開，再次投到那遙遠的地方，而他描摹著她的頸項。我弄痛你了嗎？

　　沒有。

　　你在想甚麼？

　　巴黎。我想回去。

　　那為什麼你不去？

　　她將頸側向他，眼睛看透他的內心。為什麼我們不一起去呢？

　　他們再次在同一個地方見面，一遍又一遍。陽光隨著他的手在她身上游移，直到不可見。夜晚越來越冷。他帶來毛毯讓他們躺在上面。她緊緊握著他，深入深處，張開眼睛看著天上星星。

　　九月臨近。我愛你，他對她說，許多次。當你離開學校，我們要去做什麼？

　　這段關係會來到終結，她回答。正如萬物皆然。

　　這就是你想要的嗎？他問，血液如毒液般來到他的心臟。

　　她的手指滑落去抓住他，他已經在她的撫摸下再次變硬。我想記住你。

　　時日過去。他再也沒有談及未來。我愛你，我愛你。我們更快地盤旋，飛翔，旋轉。我無法找到你。感覺到陽光聚集你身上，我的愛人，想著此時此刻，記住我。

　　他想起巴黎，考慮最後一晚帶她到那裡。初見的記憶是難受的，悲傷地向他湧來。她恍惚的眼睛，一無所見，洞悉一切。她寬鬆的絲綢禮服，在海邊飛揚的髮絲，她是一幅畫。你住在油彩和清漆深處，一動不動，那麼遠。那麼遠。你的身影會映在我眼底。

　　最後一次並不溫柔，也不纏綿。他重重騎著她，良久，激烈如風暴。她躺在地上承接他，感覺到他呼息暖暖呼在她頸間，她胸前。當暴風雨消退，他不能動彈，不能忍受失去他懷中滴水似的柔軟肌膚。他們久久躺在一起。

　　第二天，他看見他的兒子離去。她也在那裡，儘管她的眼睛沒有掃過擁擠的地鐵尋找他。她與她的朋友一起，歡聲笑語。

　　我愛你，我愛你。我沒有帶你到巴黎，對不起，我不能，你在我千里之外，我無法跟隨。或許你的羅納德會和你一起去那裡，你的心裡會樂韻悠揚。或許你會嫁給他，愛上他，孕育他的孩子，然後你會擁有美好的人生。但我也在這裡，孤獨躲在一隅。除了在寂靜與黑暗的觸碰中，我無法找到你，我的赫敏。


End file.
